mariofandomcom_es-20200216-history
Diddy Kong
Diddy Kong es un personaje ficticio creado por Nintendo. Hace su primera aparición en Donkey Kong Country. Aspecto físico Es el mas pequeño y débil de los Kong, pero gracias a su estatura es ágil y veloz. A diferencia de Donkey Kong, quien es un gorila, Diddy se asemeja mas a un pequeño chimpancé. Apariciones Donkey Kong Country Hace su estreno en Donkey Kong Country como el cómplice y hermano de Donkey Kong. Diddy admiraba a Donkey Kong y quería ser un héroe de videojuegos justo como él. DK lo puso a cargo de vigilar su reserva de plátanos por la noche. Sin embargo, DK no se esperaba un arribo por parte de la tripulación de Kremlings de King K. Rool. La reserva de plátanos fue robada y encerraron a Diddy dentro de un barríl. por lo que DK rescata a Diddy (al comienzo del juego) y ambos comienzan su aventura a través de la isla DK para recuperarla. Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest En 1995, con este juego, Diddy Kong entraba en el rol de protagonista. Con DK siendo secuestrado por King K. Rool (aquí llamado Kaptain K. Rool) y llevado al castillo Kremling en la Isla Cocodrilo, Diddy fue con su novia Dixie Kong para tener a su amigo de vuelta. Para este juego, la apariencia de Diddy fue mejorada un poco. Obtuvo una marca de una estrella para su playera, pelo mejorado, y hasta ombligo. Al final del juego, Diddy finalmente se hace un héroe de videojuegos. Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! En este videojuego, Diddy no fue jugable desde el principio. En lugar de eso, la historia se resolvía en que él y DK habían desaparecido en un descanso en el "Kremisferio" del Norte. Mientras tanto, un ejército de Kremlings había aparecido en el área bajo el comando de un nuevo líder; el cyborg KAOS. Dixie y su primo Kiddy Kong fueron en una misión para encontrarlos. Todo resulta que K. Rool estaba manipulando cosas detrás de escenas bajo el nombre de Baron K. Rooleinstein, con KAOS alimentándose del poder cerebral de Diddy y DK (los dos estaban dentro del monstruo mecánico). Mario Party 9 Aparece como jefe intermedio de la jungla kong en el minijuego "Los plátanos de Diddy Kong" aquí tendrás que lanzarte por los barriles cañon y atrapar todas las bananas que puedas, pero si dos o mas jugadores chocan, tendrán que esperar 3 segundos para volver a tirarse. Equipamento diddy kong tiene unas cacahuetolas que son pistolas de bambu hechas con un tronco e madera que disparan manis y se pueden cargar si diddy kong se toma el sombrero es prueba de que se sobrecargara y explotara tiene barriles voladores que le permiten volar por un tiempo y explotan si choca con un muro o el suelo se hara daño a si mismo y los barriles explotaran se pueden ir a la direccion que quieras y si le pegas perderas los barriles pero saldran volando por ahi y explotan al chocar con un muro o el suelo tambien lastima a los oponentes puede combinar sus cacahuetolas con sus barriles retropropulsados esta combinacion se llama barrilada y puede lanzar una cascara de platano que te resbala si la pisas Verso del Rap DK (inglés) He's back again, and about time too. 'Cuz this time, he's in the mood. He can fly real high with his jetpack on, with his pistols out, he's one tough Kong! He'll make you smile when he play's his tune, but Kremlings, beware, 'cuz he's after you! Verso al español: Esta de vuelta de nuevo, y justo a tiempo también 'Porque esta vez, está de ánimo. El puede volar realmente alto con su jetpack puesto, con sus pistolas fuera, él es un Kong fuerte! El te hará sonreír cuando toca su tonada ¡pero cuidado Kremlings, que está detrás de ustedes!. Curiosidades * El nombre de la compañía Nintendo esta escrito en su gorra. * Originalmente el sería el Donkey Kong que conocemos. de:Diddy Kong en:Diddy Kong fr:Diddy Kong it:Diddy Kong nl:Diddy Kong no:Diddy Kong pt-br:Diddy Kong da:Diddy Kong Categoría:Personajes de mario strikers charged football Categoría:Integrantes de la Familia Kong Categoría:Personajes de Mario Kart Wii Categoría:Personajes de Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Categoría:Personajes de Mario Sports Mix Categoría:Personajes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Personajes de Mario Super Sluggers Categoría:Personajes de Mario Kart Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Mario Tennis Open Categoría:Amigos de Mario Categoría:Amigos de Luigi Categoría:Mario Kart Wii Categoría:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Categoría:Mario Sports Mix Categoría:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Mario Kart Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Categoría:Personajes de Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Categoría:Amigos de Peach Categoría:Mario Party 9 Categoría:Mario Slam Basketball Categoría:Donkey Kong Categoría:Mario Tennis Open Categoría:Club Nintendo Cómics Categoría:Personajes de Donkey Kong Categoría:Personajes de Diddy Kong Racing Categoría:Personajes de Donkey Kong Country Returns Categoría:Personajes de Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 9 Categoría:Mario Sports Superstars Categoría:Personajes de Mario Sports Superstars Categoría:Personajes de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Categoría:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate